The present disclosure relates to a headrest mounted or headrest region privacy assembly for a passenger seat on an aircraft, a train, a bus or other form of transportation. Passenger seats in close proximity have limited privacy from each other. Passengers seated next to one another may prefer an element of privacy from another passenger or other distractions within a cabin. Further, some passengers would appreciate greater light blockage from nearby passengers working with lighted electronic devices or reading lights. New developments in seating apparatus must comply with requirements for ingress and egress of passengers as well as for crash safety measures and other statutory requirements. Add-on privacy apparatus compatible with existing seat frames would be advantageous over requiring a custom seat frame in providing an element of privacy to the passenger, because reduced additional testing would be required. Additionally, add-on privacy apparatus could be readily deployed among a variety of existing passenger seating installations.